


Awake.

by spoilsofwar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Slice of Life, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilsofwar/pseuds/spoilsofwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier gets a wake-up call & it's business as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake.

Slammed to consciousness.  
  
Disorientation.  
  
For a moment, he'd forgotten where he was. He'd forgotten who he was. His eyes adjusted to sight once more, and the tube's window slowly unfrosted. Drugs administered kept him from panicking like an animal caught in a trap. Metal twisted and groaned before the door grunted open.   
  
"Item number 16 to fix."  
  
His head jerked to the side. Unfamiliar voice. Unfamiliar face. Didn't matter. He was used to it. Every time he woke up, someone new called him the Asset. Every time he woke up, someone old died in the service of HYDRA. Couldn't be helped. They were shaping the future, and they needed him to do it again.   
  
"Heart rate's rising."  
  
"Too fast?"  
  
"Negative. Pupil dilation is ahead of schedule. Check muscle mass."  
  
"Anti-sedative administered."  
  
"Muscle mass go."  
  
Head turned. Mouth guard.  
  
"Administering electro-shock stimulation."  
  
Every muscle shrank and pulled inward. He was on fire, a hundred times the heat of the sun. His vision spotted and streaked red and gold and then blue and purple. Green was last, and his body relaxed. Then again. Over and over for the next few moments while his body was prepped for action.   
  
"Heart rate is stable."  
  
He heard it over the sound of his own screams, as if it was inside his head. Sweat poured off him. They examined his arm. A tray of food was set on a table nearby. He could smell it; his mouth watered. They removed electrodes from his body. He was allowed out of the chair. The meal was devoured.  
  
His boss set a folder down. Pictures spilled out. A pudgy man in fine clothes was surrounded by women in very little clothing. His mustache was waxed. His guards were heavily armed. Schematics of the palace. Madripoor. Flight plans. No reason, never any reason. Just purpose and orders were orders.  
  
Time to suit up.


End file.
